Naruhina Family: Ninjas are those who endure
by Kamina Akina
Summary: Accidents. Attacks. All of this could be avoided by Love. Protection. And Naruhina. Fifth Shinobi War. Sadness. Anger. Regrets. Boruto became stronger and Hima too. Hinata and Naruto's love for each other. But whats going to happen? A doujinshi-inspired fanfiction. One-Shot Fanfiction. Ninjas are those who endure


**HEY** **GUYS! YAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND MY FIRST ONE-SHOT STORY! ENJOY! - alyssalovesanime**

BORUTO'S POV

Trying everything to let my dad notice me once in a while. Yeah I know he is the Hokage of Konoha but can he please get some time to be with us? I asked myself. I entered our house seeing my mom cooking and my sister, Himawari helping. "Hi nii-chan!" My sister greeted me with joy. "Hi Boruto welcome home!" My mom greeted me with her warm smile. "Hi mom and hi Hima." I greeted them back with a smile hiding my sadness from them. But my mom realized something was wrong. "Boruto can speak to you for a while." My mom told me before I went up to my room. " I know how you feel not having your father notice you. I was once like you doing everything to make your father notice me. So please have patience. The village is like your father's own family and being Hokage is a big responsibility. That's why you, Himawari and me have to bear this okay?" She explained to me. Thinking of what she said, I answered "Okay, I will try to be patient to dad." She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back

Shikamaru rushed to the Hokage's office. "Naruto!" He yelled. "Can't you see Shikamaru? I'm busy!" Naruto told him while typing in his laptop. "It's an emergency! Hinata, Boruto and Himawari were attacked by nin terrorists near the village! Since the Hyuuga clan is there, Himawari is safe. But what about Hinata and Boruto?!" Shikamaru explained quickly. Without a word, Naruto stood up and gathered ninjas.

Hinatawas full of blood and injuries, fighting those terrorists. "Mom!" Boruto screamed. "Go to your father. Run!" Hinata told Boruto, activating her byakugan. "B-but mom! What about you?! Who's gonna protect you?!" Boruto screamed, bursting to tears. "Don't worry your mother is strong right?" Hinata replied with a smile. Suddenly, Naruto arrived as fast as lightning, defeating those terrorists while holding Hinata. "Naruto you're too fast!" Sakura shouted. "There is still one more terrorist. Should we kill him?" Sai asked. "Don't. Let him tell everything to you. I'll bring Hinata to the hospital, come Boruto." Naruto told Sai and got Boruto. "Mom.." Boruto said while crying

Meanwhile in the hospital, "She's in a critical condition, her internal organs are injured! Hurry!" Sakura instructed the medical ninjas. "They're the group near the village that Sasuke just told us. They were the new group of terrorists in Sasuke's bingo book." Shikamauru informed Naruto "I see. Thank you for the information Shikamaru." Naruto thanked Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Boruto was sitting on a chair. Thinking and remembering what happened. "Dad!" He finally talked. "Stop this Hokage talk!" He told them. "Not now Bor-" Naruto said but Boruto cutted his sentence. "If only you weren't the Hokage, you could have saved mom! You could have saved us earlier! Mom told me that she loves you with all her life and protected me! But you do the same right?!" Boruto was shouting to his father. Naruto was speechless. "Boruto, you can go to your mom no-" Ino said but didn't finish her sentence after seeing Boruto fighting with Naruto. "But tell me dad! Who's going to protect mom?!" Boruto shouted. Naruto left with not a single word to say. "Dad!" Boruto shouted to his father leaving but Shikamaru stopped him. "Don't go after him. He's thinking. Regretting everything because he didn't protect you and your mom earlier. He's mad at himself. Because he loves you, your sister and your mom." Shikamaru warned him. Suddenly Naruto punched the wall making it crack. "Dad.." Boruto murmured to himself.

3 days later, Naruto told Sakura to inform him about Hinata everyday. "She's awake Naruto!" Sakura informed happily. "But-" Naruto said because he can't go since he has work to do. "Go on Naruto. Take a day off today and tomorrow." Shikamaru told Naruto while smiling. "Thanks! Let's go Sakura!" Naruto told Shikamaru and went with Sakura.

"Hinata you're in the hospital." Naruto told Hinata. "Huh? Boruto and Himawari! Where are

they?!" Hinata said while she was surprised. "Rest Hinata. Boruto is coming here after school bringing Himawari." Naruto told her making her calm. Suddenly, Naruto was in tears. "Dear, don't make that face." Hinata said reaching her hand to Naruto. Naruto held her hand and putting it near his face. "I love you. Im sorry I wasn't there earlier." Naruto apologized sadly. "It's okay. That's a work of a mother right?" Hinata replied with a smile. "I love you very much." Naruto told her. "I love you too." Hinata replied. Boruto was behind the door, sitting on the floor and crying. "I promise that I will be stronger in order to protect my loved ones. I promise through this oath of pain." Boruto promised to himself. "Nii-chan why are you crying?" Himawari asked. Boruto was silent not answering his sister.

A day after that, Boruto is training with his team and Konohamaru. Boruto is getting stronger each day. Being able to steal a bell from Konohamaru. Everytime they take a break, Boruto would just sit and think. After training, Boruto would still be training with Sasuke. He learned to do a normal rasengan and be able to make a lot of clones using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Konohamaru is reporting what is happening to Boruto everyday. "He's getting stronger and stronger. He even stole a bell from me! Isn't it amazing?!" Konohamaru reported to Naruto. "I see. That's good!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

7 years later, Boruto was already a teenager and Himawari grew too. But then it was also the start of The Fifth Shinobi War. There was a survivor of group Akatsuki and that's how it all started. During a battle, Hinata and Naruto were fighting against one member of the Akatsuki. Hinata was hit that made Naruto angry and fought him more. But Naruto was out of chakra. He was holding Hinata, protecting her then suddenly, Boruto arrived with Himawari. "I told you that you could hurt me, hit me but don't hit them!" Boruto shouted hitting him with a resengan. "Ready Himawari?!" Boruto asked her making a rasengan by his shadow clones. "Yeah!" Himawari answered, activating her byakugan.

"Don't worry mom and dad! We will protect you like you did 7 years ago!" Boruto said while looking at them with a smile. "So this was your motivation to make stronger everyday." Naruto thought. "Rasengan!" Boruto hit the member of the Akatsuki. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Himawari hit him again. "I feel like Im looking at my old self." Hinata told Naruto. "The same for me." Naruto replied with a smile. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Boruto told making a lot of shadow clones. "Wow." Naruto said. Boruto and Himawari defeated the opponent. "How did you?" Naruto asked. "Training." Boruto answere with a smile. "Let's go to Aunt Sakura to let you get healed." Boruto said while bringing Naruto and Hinata with Himawari. Boruto helped every shinobi and became the hero of the Fifth Shinobi War. Just like his father. And as they say. "A shinobi's soul will remain the same even as a kid"

 **THERE** **IT WAS GUYS. IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO DO THIS SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MORE STORIES AHEAD! –alyssalovesanime**


End file.
